Curiosidad
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: ¿Amor? ¿Acaso eso eran sus nuevos sentimientos por la hija de Atenea? "No" sentenció "Solo es curiosidad". Fem-slash, Piperbeth


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Curiosidad

Piper no estaba espiando a su amiga en el bunker 9, donde ahora discutía algunas cosas mecánicas de-no-se-que ya que eso no era realmente su fuerte, era por eso que hablaba con Annabeth ya que de los tripulantes actuales ella era la única que entendía un poco del tema. Como Leo había hecho ese taller de la cabaña de Hefesto prácticamente su hogar, ya conocía más o menos el lugar; lo suficiente para poder ocultarse sin temor a que alguna de esas raras piezas terminara despertando-al estilo de Buford, por ejemplo-

"_No_" se regaño a si misma mentalmente "_No me oculto, solo…observo desde un lugar no muy a la vista; si eso hago_" declaro para sí. Esto era algo tan absurdo que de no ser porque sería imposible, se lo diría en voz alta para que su charmspeak le hiciera convencerse así misma mejor que como lo hacía ahora.

El problema es que ella no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, inclusive ya no se sentía segura de sus propias acciones. Esta no era la primera vez que iba hasta el bunker a ver como esos dos hablaban, tampoco había sido solo una vez que la había seguido a algún lado; de hecho si ella no estaba con Jason o Leo se encontraba con Annabeth; ya sea que esta supiera o no.

Desde que la vio por primera vez hacía dos meses en el gran cañón, su aspecto permanecía más o menos igual; una cola de caballo no del todo bien hecha, la camisa del campamento con unos jeans o shorts a lo sumo; y lo que la había atraído más que nunca esas últimas semanas: esos tristes ojos grises.

Le costaba creer que unos ojos así de hermosos pudieran verse tan apagados y desolados; según le contaron algunos de sus hermanos esos mismos luceros brillaban con luz propia cuando el hijo de Poseidon estaba con ella.

Aun así, no siempre eran tan opacos. Cuando alguno de los Stoll hacia una broma-que cuando era frente a ella era en un intento de que ella riera un poco-, después de ver a Sally Jackson y recobrar las esperanzas, al recordar a su novio o poder soñar despierta con su rencuentro; un brillo quizás no intenso, pero si delicado y hermoso como la primera estrella en el firmamento aparecía en ellos.

Piper deseaba poder observar esa alegría en ella siempre que pudiera, puede que fuera esa la razón por la que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. No la malinterpreten, no es como si no le agradara pasar tiempo con ella; aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sentía siento revoloteo en su estomago y un latir fuerte en su pecho cuando estaba con ella y lograba sacarle una sonrisa, acompañado de una inmensa alegría por provocarlo.

Con Jason había sucedido eso-al menos, en lo que recordaba de las memorias de la niebla recordaba que tuvo-pero nunca fue de forma tan…espontanea, como los fuegos artificiales de una fiesta ajena que aun así uno no puede evitar contemplar admirando su belleza; de la misma forma, esos sentimientos surgían de tal forma que ella no podía ignorarlos.

Quería saber lo que significaba; pero no tenía con quién hablarlo. Jason era su recién estrenado novio, lo último que deseaba era incomodarlo con preguntas raras y apartarlo de ella; Leo era como su hermanito, sin mencionar que a menos que se tratara de mecánica, no hablaba con demasiada seriedad; sus hermanos de la cabaña 10 serían lo ideal de no ser porque ella era su conseja, ya era bastante vergonzoso preguntar cosas relacionadas con los semidioses-a fin de cuentas, no llevaba ni medio año sabiendo que ella era una-como para encima preguntar cosas relacionadas con el amor.

"_¿Amor?_" la palabra resonó en su mente, como el eco en una cueva; sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y agarra una de estas, sintiendo el bochorno evidente al tacto. ¿Realmente podría ser eso? ¿El que le pareciera agradable quería decir que le gustaba? ¿El que para ella fuera hermosa-aun si era una hija de Atenea-era signo de que le atraía? ¿Esos espontáneos e intensos sentimientos podrían ser amor?

"_No_" sentenció para sí, controlando el torbellino de emociones que parecía emerger dentro de sí "_Solo tengo curiosidad por ese brillo en sus ojos, es todo_" y es que en parte esto era verdad; porque desde que noto la primera sonrisa con la chispa de alegría en su mirar, ella había empezado a sentir como todo su ser se revolucionaba por ella.

Luego de salir antes de lo previsto del bunker; se fue hasta su cama en la cabaña. Jason estaba decidido a adaptarse al estilo de lucha griego, para luego comparar cual era el mejor en batalla; por más increíble que fuera observar su mirada determinante bajo la luz del sol desplegando su fuerza y poder, ella realmente no tenía demasiadas ganas de ello.

Con la navidad en puertas y el campamento ello un caos entre partidas, arreglos, compas y demás; el área de las cabañas estaba desierta al igual que la suya. No tuvo problemas para quitarse el abrigo, meterse bajo sus sabanas y acostarse en el colchón; aunque en realidad más que sueño sentía cansancio mental.

No era la primera vez que se disputaba por la razón de esos sentimientos, le avergonzaba el hecho de que más de una vez había hecho oídos sordos al asunto y fingía que era perfectamente normal-cuando empezó a sentirse así lo hizo por semanas-pero el asunto había empezado a agraviarse y era hora de darle frente, el problema era, ¿Cómo?

Dio vueltas en su cama, como si el cambiar de posición pudiera hacer que esto le ayudara; cosa que obviamente no hizo. Un par de horas después de haber meditado y dormitado, decidió que ese ejercicio solo servía para enredarle el cabello. Se levanto poniéndose el abrigo devuelta para salir y ver si Jason había terminado su entrenamiento; cuando debajo del pórtico después de abrir la puerta se detuvo súbitamente por encontrarse con alguien en su camino.

— A-¿Annabeth? —tartamudea sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrarse a la hija de atenea ahí. A diferencia de cuando la vio en el bunker, se había soltado el pelo y puesto un suéter gris de cuello de tortuga que hacía juego con sus ojos al mismo tiempo que con las botas blancas de felpudo en el borde. Esta pareció igualmente sorprendida de verla de repente, pero rápidamente esta se desvaneció.

— Oh, con que aquí estabas; la cabaña Démeter hizo algo de su chocolate caliente especial; así que pensé que podríamos agarrar un poco antes de que se acabe—le propuso rápidamente. Sabía que normalmente las parejas agarraban ese chocolate y se sentaban juntas en alguna parte del desierto campamento para pasarla juntos; pero como el novio de Annabeth no estaba, probablemente no quería ir sola. Ella debería ir con Jason, pero no era capaz de dejar a su amiga; siempre había otro año, mas cuando esas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago exigían que fueran de una vez.

— Vaya vaya, nunca pensamos que ustedes dos caerían en la trampa—oyó una voz ponzoñosa que rápidamente reconoció como la de Drew; volteo a ver como esta le sonría con sorna y con una mirada triunfante, luciendo un lujoso vestido que la cubría del cuello a la rodilla de un color vainilla, haciendo juego con sus botas de un color un poco más oscuro. Para lucir un maquillaje rosado claro lucía todo menos dulce.

— ¿Se puede saber de que estas…—callo súbitamente, cuando un recuerdo lejano aparece en tu mente; como la cabaña de los hijos de la diosa del amor, tenían la tradición de colgar muérdagos por todos lados y en especial en las esquinas del techo de su cabaña, parte de sus planes para hacer parejas en navidad; había un muérdago que estaba colgado justo en el pórtico por si alguno de ellos deseaba atraer a alguien en esas fechas. En su momento le pareció lindo a Piper, sin ver que objeción podría haber; obviamente si debajo estaban sus hermanos o dos hermanos de otra cabaña se hacía caso omiso al muérdago, pero en ese preciso momento no eran dos hermanas las que estaban debajo— Drew, ¿De verdad no pensaras que…

— ¿Acaso me vas a decir que la consejera de la cabaña diez, líder de los hijos de Afrodita, va a ignorar una de las más importantes tradiciones del amor y por lo tanto, para nosotros mismos? —dijo con un brillo maquiavélico en su voz, ha tiempo que cerraba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sabía que tendría que ir a un dentista. Ella siempre hacía cosas así, tomaba la oportunidad que podía para demostrar que el que ella estuviera al mando era un error y que por tirana que fuera ella, era una digna hija de Afrodita.

Se volteo a ver a Annabeth, esperando que quizás fuera capaz de refutar; pero noto rápidamente que por esa vez ella estaba sin ideas. Ella era una hija de Atenea, las tradiciones románticas que eran importantes para esa cabaña no le incumbían y no le importaba; y de la misma manera sabía lo frágil que era la posición de líder de su amiga como para dejarla atrapar en aquella trampa. Pudo ver como estaba volteaba a verla y por un segundo, al menos el que pudo apreciar en ella; aceptaba.

Eso era lo que necesitaba; no tenía la fuerza como para robarle un beso a Annabeth-ya sea que fuera por chantaje o no-pero con saber que esta estaba de acuerdo en el poco tiempo que pudo observar, no pudo evitar el acercarse a ella. Se inclino hacia la rubia hasta que sus labios se tocaron, sintiendo como aun con el frío esos permanecían tersas y suaves, con un gusto único que no pudo ser capaz de identificar; siendo distraída por la explosión interna que sentía por el placer de tener sus labios contra los suyos. Dos segundos gloriosamente eternos fue de los que pudo disfrutar de estos, antes de ver con los ojos cerrados la luz de un flash.

Súbitamente se separo de la usuaria de la mirada de tormenta para ver de dónde provino la luminiscencia, viendo como esta lucía una sonrisa digna contrincante del gato Cheshire y una cámara en sus manos. No tardo en irse a correr.

Contemplo por unos instantes a la hija de atenea, quitándole el aliento al verla. Sus pómulos estaban rojos que contrastaba con su blanca piel, sus labios se veían mas rosados y brillantes, como si el beso los hubiera calentado y liberado del invierno que arremetía con su alrededor; y sus ojos, los ojos que la enloquecían desde hacía días, poseían un brillo febril y divino, uno que nunca había visto en ella.

Segundos después; fueron corriendo tras la oriental donde no tardaron en alcanzarla-ella no entrenaba demasiado sin contar que era difícil ir muy rápido con nieve y tacones de aguja-donde con su charmspeak le hizo jurar por el río estigio que nunca le diría lo que sucedió a nadie e hizo que le diera la cámara para borrar la foto.

Claro, no antes de poder obtener una copia para sí del beso; donde podía observar la mirada entreabierta de Annabeth, con ese brillo en los ojos que siempre le hacía suspirar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, realmente este oneshot no fue planeado.

Yo estaba normal de la vida, viendo algunas imágenes y releyendo algunas partes del diario de un semidiós cuando BUM! Las musas brillaron sobre mi cabeza e hicieron que escribiera esta historia.

Aunque no quedo fantástico, no creo que quedará mal. Quise relatar la perspectiva de Piper como si sintiera algo más por Annabeth que no sabía cómo manejar, al mismo tiempo que estaba enamorada de Jason; no sé que tan bien salió en ese aspecto.

Yo soy más Thaliabeth de ser sincera, pero me he propuesto que ya que hay una clara falta de femslash-y en especial fem slash en español-en el fandom, iría escribiendo fics de varias parejas; aunque por el momento lo que más me abunda en la mente son sentimientos no correspondidos, veré como me las arreglo.

En fin, es todo por ahora, ¡Que viva el femslash!;

Lira.


End file.
